Drain closure devices for receptacles such as bathtubs, basins, sinks or other basins that selectively store a liquid, such as water, are well known in the art and come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. As an example, some drain closures are mechanically operated by flipping a trip lever, while others are operated by a knob on the closure device. Over time the prior art closure devices will wear and eventually break, requiring repair or replacement. Further, the damaged components of the drain closure may cause leakage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,544 entitled “Spring Biased Drain Closure”, which issued on Apr. 2, 2002, and which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a drain closure comprising a helical spring positioned beneath the cap, that functions to bias a plug away from a strainer to allow fluid to escape. This closure device further comprises a number of mechanical components to maintain the plug in a closed position, such as bayonet pins, that are easily damaged.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,179 entitled “Sink Stopper” which issued on Apr. 19, 2005, discloses an alternative closure device comprising a spring-biased press cap that is associated with a seal ring that is employed to selectively open and seal a drain. The press cap includes a groove, or cam, that cooperates with a pin to maintain the cap in an open or closed position. The pins of this device are apt to break, the spring may wear, and/or the seal ring may wear and fail.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a drain closure device that addresses the above-identified and other needs understood by those skilled in the art. The following describes a drain closure that addresses the drawbacks of the prior art and that is easy to install and operate in a conventional bathtub or similar basin.